Five Cents
by Plu-Plu-Pluie
Summary: After a long day of picking up girls, with no luck, Kida finds himself talking to a girl on a park bench. Could she be the one? summary fail.xD KidaxOC, ONESHOT.


AN: once upon a time i decided everything on my fanfiction was too angsty so i wrote a fluffy KidaxNamelessOC oneshot. scorchpow. review if you enjoy it!

Kida Masaomi and Ryugamine Mikado, along with their pretty friend Anri Sonohara, were strolling down the streets of Ikebukuro. It wasn't the first time, all three students had just got back from a rather weird encounter with a photographer who wanted to interview the three Raira teens for the Ikebukuro news. The blonde rested him arms above his head and let out a satisfied sigh. "Well, That went well! How's bout we go pick up some girls now, Mikado?" Kida singsonged flirtatiously as the trio continued down the busy street. "How about that one?" He offered his best friend, nonchalantly nodding towards a blonde passing by them. "In the mood for twins today, Mikado?" Truthfully, the shy boy was not, in fact, in any mood for twins. He had planned to take Anri to Russia Sushi until Kida decided to show up and tag along. They ended up getting interviewed And never even received the damn sushi in the end.  
Kida observed his surroundings, surroundings obviously meaning chiiiiicks! He had his eye on a Ginger until she turned around and actually turned out to be a man. "Hey there, I lost my phone number-can I have yours?" He flirted with a groups of girls before they scoffed and walked away.  
He ran over to a woman who looked to be around 25 and winked at her.  
"If I told you you had a nice body, would you hold it Agaisnt me~?" Needless to say he got rejected.  
Mikado dragged his blond friend back to where Anri was and took a deep breath.  
"Me and Anri-San a-are going to go for some s-sushi! By o-ourselves!" He announced. He tried not to feel bad when Kida's happy face drooped. Masaomi knew that yeah, maybe his attempt at picking up girls hadn't been the most successful lately. And he knew that Anri and Mikado, well...liked each other.  
Kida gave a deep sigh and dropped his arms by his sides in defeat.  
"Fine, fine, you Kid's have fun. Use protection and all that good stuff." He mumbled, obviously bummed from his friends walking away together and his failure of getting a girlfriend.  
In a new state of glumness, Kida plopped himself on a park bench, sighed, and closed his eyes.  
After a while, poor girlfriendless Masaomi fell asleep at his spot on the bench. When he woke up, his eyes were tired. He remembered dumb Mikado and erotic Anri leaving him to fend for himself in the wild jungle of the world with no girlfriend.  
It wasn't until he turned slightly to his right to pull his phone out of his pocket until he noticed the girl. She was sitting on the same bench as him, Black blunt fringe covering her eyes as she quietly read a book. While Kida was sleeping it had quickly turned to night, and the girl's book was illuminated by a lamppost near them. She had only a thin short sleeved shirt on, black Jean shorts and worn out red converse. "Heeeelllo there, pretty lady!" Kida called to her with a wink. She looked up from her book and back down again.  
"What shoe size do you wear?" He asked, scooching across the bench until he was a couple feet away.  
"I'm guessing size sexy! Why not let me take you out somewhere?" Kida took great pride in this shoe-size pick up line, for he had spent days figuring out how to word it perfectly. Ah yes. Masaomi Kida spent his free time making up bad pick up lines. What a lame-o. The girl laughed the slightest bit at this. Before closed her book and turning towards him. "I'm Kida Masaomi! Don't bother introducing yourself, I alreAdy know you're name is 'Beautiful.'" The blond winked. "Are you for real?" She asked, laughing at how lame his pick up lines were. "I know I'm real, but you must be an alien because you sure abducted my heart." Kida said earnestly, a smile creeping upon his face.  
The girl laughed again and shivered. Her book rested in her hands and she stood up slowly.  
"It's getting dark, I should go." She told Kida, though she was sad to leave such a cute dork there by himself. He automatically stood up as well.  
"Why don't I walk you home? You live close to here? Though I know your native country is my heeaaarrt~" He singsonged playfully.  
Then, Masaomi Kida took off his white hoodie and handed it to the girl, noticing how she was shivering. She stared at his embarrassed face and grinned. Under his playboy act, this guy she just met seemed to be not all that bad. After ten minutes of walking down the late night streets of Ikebukuro, Kida suddenly stopped and turned to face the girl.  
"Umm..." He looked really shy, and a pinky blush dusted his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Thanks for putting up with me. Here we are." The dark haired girl suddenly noticed they were in front of her house, and she had led him there with Kida by her side. Kida's face was illuminated by the lamppost near her front door and she smiled at the cute boy. "And thanks for keeping me company. And making me laugh." She giggled a little, fidgeting with the long white sleeves of Kida's hoodie, which she was wearing.  
Kida suddenly pulled her closer to him, so that their faces were just inches apart.  
"So, hey, if I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you?" The blond murmured .  
"Yeah?"  
Masaomi leaned in and lightly kisses her lips, spreading blushes across their faces. "I'd have five cents." 


End file.
